


The Guestroom

by lightinthehall



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Deepthroating, Double Penetration, Gangbang, Jealousy, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spitroasting, Voyeurism, ball play, bottom!Jensen, boyfriend kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6113065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightinthehall/pseuds/lightinthehall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Biggest cocks in the business, in our guestroom, all for you Jen,” Jared murmurs into Jensen’s ear, pushing back Jensen’s sweat damp short hair. The director in Jared longs to search out the perfect angle for his camera - would need ten of them just to capture the perfection that is Jensen spit-roasted on two gigantic dicks.</p><p> <i>(written for Round 3 of spn-masquerade)</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Guestroom

**Author's Note:**

> Written for somerinthewind's prompt: _Once in a while, Jared loves to see his boyfriend get fucked by several men. And Jensen loves getting fucked into unconsciousness while his boyfriend watches._  
>  Originally posted [here](http://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/6017.html?thread=1812353#t1812353) but has been edited since then. :)

“I could ask them to leave anytime you know,” Jared whispers, kneeling beside the bed and leaning in to press small kisses against Jensen’s slack lips. Every so often Jensen is shoved forward, pushing his open mouth harder into Jared’s hot breath puffing over Jared’s face.

“Ah-h! Don’t – mmh – don’t you fucking dare.” Jensen attempts a glare before his eyelashes flutter and his eyelids fall shut, head tilted back in bliss.

Jared smiles sunnily at him, settling his chin atop his folded arms settled on the edge of the huge bed, enjoying the view as a pleasured haze slips over Jensen’s face. A schoolgirl-flush spreads across his cheeks, up to his ears, his eyes opening again a moment later, field-green darkened with lust – unfocused and completely lost in his pleasure. Jared’s boyfriend is naturally handsome, but he’s utterly entrancing when he’s being fucked.

“I see how it is. You’re loving that cock pounding into you, huh? Should I be jealous?”

A one-two-three series of particularly hard thrusts push Jensen’s face down, and he moans loudly into the mattress as his hands clutch at the bedsheets. Jared glances up over Jensen’s body at Vince, the dark-skinned man clutching Jensen’s hips, standing on the other side of the bed, driving his long, thick cock into Jared’s boyfriend. Jensen groans again, low and drawn out like he’s really feeling it deep. Jensen’s noisier than usual tonight, a sure sign he’s loving every second of being fucked while Jared watches.

Ever the exhibitionist.

A twinge of jealousy does roll through Jared then, he can’t help it, has never been good at sharing. Least of all Jensen. If it weren’t for how magnificent Jensen looks at this moment, if it weren’t for the fact that Jensen’s allowing Jared to name their future adopted puppies, _and_ agreed to tattoo that beloved ‘ _J’_ onto his hip – Jared would not have approved this at all.

That dark, proprietary feeling mixes with the desire low in his gut and he bites into Jensen’s shoulder, gnawing and sucking at the freckled skin there, revelling in the jerk of muscle beneath his lips.

 _Mine_ , he silently reminds them both.

He pulls back and gently kisses the purpling mark, just as Jensen lifts his head again, lips bitten red and slick and swollen. _Fuck_. Jared reaches up to trace his finger along the swell of his lip, marvelling at the soft plush, his own dick twitching in his pants when Jensen’s warm tongue meets him, trying to draw his fingers in.

“That pretty mouth need something to suck on, sweetheart?”

Jensen’s lips close around Jared’s finger, tongue swirling around the tip and Jared shudders, taking his hand back and gesturing over to Darrel who’s been lounging on the chaise in the corner of the room, stroking his dick as he watched the scene upon the bed, waiting for his turn.

Jared moves aside, but stays close as Darrel take his place in front of Jensen, who moves up onto his elbows and knees, eager to get closer to the heavy dick between Darrel’s legs.

Darrel obliges him, tracing Jensen’s mouth with the head of his cock, pre-come trailing in its wake. He pushes in suddenly, Jensen’s cheeks hollowing immediately, lips wrapped tight as he bobs his head, moaning like he’s grateful to have that huge cock to suck on.

Jensen sounds better than any twink Jared’s ever worked with, and judging from the expression on Darrel’s face, he sucks cock like the best of them too. It’s hard to accept that unlike the other two men in the room, Jensen is in fact, _not_ a porn star.

“Biggest cocks in the business, in our guestroom, all for you Jen,” Jared murmurs into Jensen’s ear, pushing back Jensen’s sweat damp short hair. The director in Jared longs to search out the perfect angle for his camera, would need ten of them just to capture the perfection that is Jensen spit-roasted on two gigantic dicks.

The first time Jensen had visited one of Jared’s sets, he’d been wide-eyed and blushing at the casual nudity of the stars, and the business-as-usual attitude of the bustling crew as two men roughly fucked each other on the bedroom stage. As a young, breakthrough actor, Hollywood hadn’t shaken the Texas proper out of Jensen quite yet, and his reaction had been absolutely adorable. Scandalized, but adorable.

(It’s possible Jared had been in love, even back then).

Vince and Darrel are two of the guys Jared’s worked with the most, they’ve starred in a few of his most popular films and are well-known for their size. They’re also of the chosen few Jared would trust with Jensen.

Jared set the terms: one night – no filming, no talking, no kissing – just fucking his boyfriend into unconsciousness.

Needless to say, they agreed pretty fast.

 “So beautiful Jensen, look so good stuffed from both ends. _Fuck,_ so fucking hot.” Jared follows the curve of Jensen’s ribs, teasing along his chest and circling a hardened nipple before pinching it, tugging gently. Jensen arches just as Vince thrusts in roughly, causing him to choke on Darrel’s big dick, wet gagging sounds as Darrel pulls out before trying to bury his cock further down Jensen’s throat.

Jared repeats the motion on Jensen’s other nipple, Jensen’s body tensing as he whimpers around the cock in his mouth, drawing moans out of the men thrusting into him.

Even watching people having filthy, kinky sex for most of the day doesn’t diminish how hot Jensen looks right now. Jared trails his hand further down, wrapping around Jensen’s hard dick and pulling with fervor, enjoying the low whining and the way Jensen is trapped, helpless between the three of them as he’s assaulted by pleasure on all sides.

Jared’s hand moves lower, rolling Jensen’s sensitive balls within his large palm, squeezing and tugging at the delicate sac. Jensen is just as pretty down here as he is everywhere else, and Jared loves the symmetry and shape of them, and it gets Jensen so fucking close when they’re played with. They’re heavy in Jared’s palm, round and full like Jensen’s going to come any minute. With a slight twist and tug of Jared’s grip, Jensen has to pull his blowjob-messy mouth from Darrel’s cock, no longer able to hold himself up, he’s trembling so much.

“ _God_ – Jared, please, fuck _please_ –“

“Tell me what you want Jen,” Jared says, thumb slipping over the curve of Jensen’s balls and further back until he finds where his rim is stretched open around Vince’s dick. He flips open the lube bottle by Jensen’s knees and coats his fingers. Catching Vince’s nod, Jared eases one finger in alongside Vince’s dick. It’s incredibly tight and hot inside the shared space, and Jared has to focus on not blowing his load right there. Darrell crosses over to their side of the bed, pouring the lube onto his own hand.

“Do you want more, baby? Think you can handle two thick cocks?” Jared pushes down on the rim, just to hear Jensen cry out and feel him clench up tight. He quickly uses his other hand to jack Jensen off with fast, hard strokes. “I think you can take more. I think you’d let us all shove into your greedy hole and you’d just take it. You’d let us fucking _wreck_ you.”

Jared swipes his thumb across the head and Jensen comes, a bitten-off shout as he crushes Jared’s finger against Vince’s dick. Vince, who manages to stop himself from coming as well – thank God for professionals.

It takes some re-arranging, but Jensen is pliant in his post-orgasm state, and they easily settle him onto Vince’s muscled chest, his knees on either side of his waist. They guide Jensen down onto Vince’s cock, letting him fall back onto it, and even after getting fucked for nearly an hour, Jensen loves it- tipping his head back when Vince is fully sheathed again, deeper with the new angle. Vince begins thrusting his hips slowly and they start to work Jensen open. Jared enjoys the shivery gasps falling from Jensen’s mouth with each finger Jared and Darrel push into him, stretching him out further.

Darrel spreads the lube over his cock, positioning himself at Jensen’s entrance, large and impossible-looking next to the hole that’s already stretched thin around Vince. For a second, Jared is worried they haven’t prepped Jensen enough, but then Darrel starts to nudge in, and no matter how many times Jared has directed this exact scene, the breath still runs out of him when Jensen’s hole gives way to Darrel’s cock.

The sight of the rim of muscle stretched thing and wide around two cocks has Jared lightheaded with arousal, and he quickly reaches down to stave off his orgasm, doesn’t think he’s ever been so hard before in his entire life. Jared hadn’t been wrong about wrecking Jensen’s hole, thinks that he might have to grab the camera from their bedroom just to document the gape of him after everyone’s through.

And Goddamn, Jensen is _noisy_. His harsh panting and nonsensical begging filling the air. He’s shoving back, moving away – restless like the second cock is filling up all his hidden spaces.

Then Darrel is all the way in, chest to Jensen’s back as he sandwiches Jensen between them. Jared’s view is perfect, two large cocks sliding against each other clutched tight by his boyfriend’s hole as they fall into a rhythm, pounding into Jensen who’s stuck between them.

Jensen’s moaning continuously now, voice tipping into high keening when the boys change their angle and he pushes back against the cocks rabbiting into him, begging them to go deeper, _pleasepleaseplease_ _harder_ and Jared is mesmerized by the entire scene.

Darrel and Vince are close, their groans building in volume as their rhythm starts to falter. At one point, Darrel slips, shoving into Jensen just as Vince thrusts up, and the way Jensen _screams_ nearly makes Jared lose it completely.

He’s so turned on, the arousal is an itch in his skin and a crazed, buzz in his ears. All he knows is his hard, aching cock, and that Jensen is whimpering so sweet and fucked out next to him. Jared removes his shirt, followed by his pants and he crawls up to where Jensen’s chin is resting on Vince’s shoulder.

“Come on baby, lift up for me.” Whining as Darrel and Vince keep thrusting into him, Jensen weakly pushes up onto his elbows, turning his head to the side, and Jared guides his cock past red, swollen lips and into Jensen’s open mouth. He groans at the soft, wet heat surrounding his cock, shoving deep and hitting the back of Jensen’s throat.

Jensen just moans, throat working tight around him, as he tries to swallow more of Jared down.

“ _God_ , Jensen. So fucking perfect. Can’t get enough, can you?”

He thrusts in, then out again, shivers running up his spine when Jensen gags on his cock, perfect constriction around him.

It’s the late realization that his boyfriend, the quiet, shy, love-of-his-life is taking _three_ cocks at once, getting fucked to ruin, that makes Jared’s pace go frantic. It doesn’t last long – Darrel and Vince both shove into Jensen at once and Jensen is screaming his second orgasm around Jared’s dick. Jared thrusts _hard_ , pleasure and white light taking over as he comes down Jensen’s throat.

Jared falls back onto the bed, dick slipping free from Jensen’s mouth, which is just as well, as his boyfriend’s collapsed, half-conscious onto Vince’s chest.

He pulls Jensen into his arms, letting Darrel and Vince fall into each other on the other side of the bed, trying to catch their breath. Jared holds Jensen close, and presses sweet kisses all over his face.

“You were so good, Jensen. _Fuck,_ that was amazing.”

The doorbell rings, and Jared grins, nipping Jensen’s ear with his teeth as he remembers the other co-workers he invited out tonight.

“Ready for round 2?”

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Thank you for reading <3


End file.
